The Future Arc
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: This is set after the Alvarez Arc with a few changes: Levy and Gajeel's Son along with Natsu and Lucy's Daughter have traveled back in time to save their parents along with the world what could be so terrible it would force such a grave response
1. Chapter 545: A New Journey Begins

Changes Made From The Original Manga:

1\. Natsu nearly killed Gray and their fight if it hadn't been for Lucy and Juvia stopping them.

2\. Master Makarov died after using Fairy Law.

3\. Instead of being able to choose his path of becoming E.N.D Zeref forced Natsu's demon transformation during the final altercation.

4\. Natsu remembered everything from his past his time he spent with Zeref and their parents meeting Igneel and being taught Dragon Slayer magic and his death

5\. Natsu tried to kill Zeref after he told him what happened to Makarov and mocked him for being a foolish old man

6\. Acnologia was killed by Anna Heartfilia and Ichiya when he was pushed into the void.

 ** _Fairy Tail 545: A New Journey Begins_**

It's been 3 weeks since Zeref's defeat, he was put in a prison, and Natsu had finally calmed down after Master Makarov's death.

He wanted to kill Zeref, but Lucy knew he'd never forgive himself, Zeref was his brother after all.

After Zeref's transformation had disappeared Mavis discovered his curse of contradiction had disappeared making everyone relieved.

Natsu then went up to his room and waited for him to wake up, and waited, and waited, and waited.

Lucy made him food a brought it up to him every day at the same time on the dot without even meaning too, she just knew how much Natsu ate and what times he prefers to eat.

Finally Zeref woke up after having a dream about the past he sits up straight and looks around to see Natsu "Agh, Natsu? What happened why do I feel like a hose fell on me? Where are we?" Zeref asks.

Natsu sighs "We're in the newly rebuilt Fairy Tail Guild Hall we're in the medical wing"

Zeref sighs and smiles "I see."

Natsu looks confused at his attitude so he asks "Zeref what's the last thing you remember?"

Zeref struggles to remember "I had brought you back to life and sent you away to the future but I still had things to do in the past so I went to return to school when…" he suddenly remembers everything at once "AGH! NO! it can't be! I didn't! I wouldn't! What have I done!?"

Natsu sighs "I was afraid this was going to happen you put your body through a lot of stress in that fight"

Zeref backs away falling off the bed "No stay back! I don't want to hurt you my curse of contradiction could activate at any moment!"

Natsu grabs Zeref and embraces him finally truly understanding him he didn't want to be evil it's just his whole life had forced him to become that way or else he'd kill everyone he cared about so he couldn't care about anyone "Zeref! Calm down you… you don't need to worry"

Zeref stops for a moment both confused and scared "Of course I need to worry I could end up killing you!"

Natsu laughs "Right, you need to listen closely the transformation you underwent did something now you no longer have the curse of contradiction your free to love, to care, to truly exist. We can finally be a family again."

Zeref looks down and senses that curse is nowhere "your right I don't feel it in my body I can usually sense it even if it's not active but. Wait a family after everything I've done! How can you forgive me so easily?"

Mavis walks in "Well my love it's quite simple you were forced to do those terrible things because of what your experiences forced you to believe the only way and to finally kill Acnologia could you have handled it better? Yes, do we fault you for trying to save everyone? No"

Zeref looks both shocked and happy to see Mavis so he embraces her.

Natsu turns to leave but Zeref stops him "Natsu wait! I… your Master died because of me"

Natsu shakes his head. "because of Acnologia, I'll be down stairs when you're ready and you've got one of two choices to make keep doing what you've always done wonder the world never staying in once place isolated or become a member of Fairy Tail and let your new life begin."

Natsu left only just realising how hungry he was, he was glad Lucy had helped feed him while he was waiting for Zeref to wake up, he had always liked Lucy she was a good friend but lately he'd felt something more.

He had no idea what this feeling was he just knew he had to ask someone about it "Gildarts might know" he said aloud to himself

"Know what?" Lucy asked popping up behind him out of nowhere startling Natsu

"Ah! Nothing it's nothing important" Natsu says

Lucy frowns looking at Natsu very closely making him nervous jokingly she backs off and giggles "Okay if you say so! So how's Zeref doing?"

The whole Guild grows quiet you could feel the tension not everyone was happy with the decision to let him live but after reviewing the evidence Queen Hishui decided that he did what he thought was best to defeat Acnologia and Gildarts even agreed with the death of Makarov and nearly losing Cana he decided to become more serious and not running away from his problems

Natsu nods "Good, he's awake now 1st is in there catching up with him now"

Lucy sighs in relief "That's good to hear"

Natsu nods "Um… I got something to talk to Gildarts about but we'll catch up later okay."

Lucy smiles and Nods "Of course" she smiles as Natsu walks away

Natsu sits next to Gildarts "you know there are plenty here who will turn on you now don't you Natsu?" Gildarts asks looking serious

"Your brother killed hundreds of people in his life time with all those demons he created including our master not to mention your dormant Demon side that if triggered could destroy the entire world"

Natsu nods "I know, but he's my brother as angry as I am at him I remember everything, from us watching Dad's Gladiator matches, to us going fishing to… to his face as I died in his arms, I can't just abandon him"

Gildarts nods "I understand…" he goes back into his silly mode slapping him on the back "But oh, well! Who knows maybe everyone will be happy about him joining if he chooses!" he laughs as Cana sticks a beer bottle in his mouth shutting him up

Natsu laughs "Hey, Gildarts you know a lot about girl's right?"

Gildarts chuckles "Oh, boy do I ever! What would you like to know about?"

Natsu sighs "Well it's strange I've known Lucy for ages but recently I've had this strange feeling whenever I see or think about her."

Gildarts getting intrigued looks at him "Oh… tell me more!"

Natsu sighs as he goes to continue his conversation with Gildarts

Lucy sits at the bar in the far corner as Mirajane pours her a glass of mild alcohol "I didn't order this." Lucy states looking at it questioningly.

Mirajane smiles at her saying "you looked like you could use a pick me up"

Lucy frowns "Is it that obvious!"

Mirajane smiles "only to your best friend, so what's up"

Lucy "I've just been thinking about Natsu a lot lately after all he's been worried about his brother it's only normal for his friends to worry about him right?!"

Mirajane smiles "I see, yes that's normal, but what isn't normal is a friend cooking him meals every day so he doesn't starve"

Lucy ruffles her hair "What's happening to me!? Whenever I see him, my heart starts racing"

Natsu says "Whenever I see her she's like a bright ray of sunshine that fills me up"

Lucy says "He's saved me more times than I can count"

Natsu says "she does more for me than anyone more than I probably deserve"

Lucy says "When I think back to his fight with gray and how I'm the one that started his awakening to becoming E.N.D. I can't help but feel a tight pain in my chest"

Natsu says "when I think back to when I thought she had died it feels almost like a rope is tied around my heart and it's squeezing me so hard"

Lucy says "I don't know what it is about him, but whenever I cry he's always there for me and I don't know I feel…"

Natsu "when I see her cry I want to punch the person who made her cry I dunno I feel."

Both say in their separate conversations "I feel so confused"

Gildarts thinking really hard "I'm sorry that's new one for me, that's never happened to me as long as I've known a woman except maybe with Cana's mother but apart from that and it was so long ago I don't remember what caused it"

Cana lets out a big sigh "Natsu when did this start it?"

Natsu thinks for a moment then remembers "it was a little after my one year of training and I saw Lucy again I'm not sure exactly when though"

Cana nods in understanding "Tell me what happened when you two first met."

Natsu shrugs "no idea what this has to do with what this strange feeling is but okay. There was this fake Salamander who was using charm rings to make girls fall in love with him I saw a big crowd thought it must be Igneel then interrupted his spell on Lucy and she took me out for lunch to repay me, still feel weird about it though I mean I wasn't even trying to help her."

Canna giggles "Natsu did you happen to knock any other girl out of the love spell?"

Natsu shakes his head "no. why does it matter?"

Canna smiles "because the only reason she could have possibly been brought out of her trance is if her soul-mate was there."

Natsu sighs "please just tell me what's going on?"

Canna smiles slyly at Natsu "Natsu it all those feelings you've been feeling for Lucy they can only mean one thing you are in love with her!"

Natsu shocked finally realises she's right "Wait in love! Well that would explain a few things."

Canna smiles "like what?"

Natsu nervously laughs "Well like the burning urge to punch every guy that looks at Lucy especially Loki when he flirts with her, I mean who does he think he is, I bet Lucy wouldn't think he was so great if he was just a normal guy instead of a Spirit."

Canna giggles at Natsu being jealous "Welcome to the world of being in love"

Over with Mirajane and Lucy Mirajane smiles at Lucy and says "Are you sure you have no idea why you're feeling this way, not even an idea…"

Lucy takes a skull of the drink "No, why! Oh, wait you don't mean!"

Mirajane nods "I do, you like him, and not in the small little crush kind of way, you like him in the I want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of way"

Lucy waves her off "Pft! That's crazy, you're crazy Mirajane, or am I crazy I'd have to be for falling in love with that clueless idiot!"

Mirajane smiles at Lucy not saying anything Lucy looks back at her glaring "Oh, shut up!" she takes another swig of the alcohol and starts hiccupping. "Now look at what you made me do, I'm not a very experienced drinker and you gave me an entire cup of booze!"

Mirajane ignores her and asks "So, how long do you think you've been into him huh?"

Lucy mumbles "Since after Phantom Lord"

Mirajane couldn't understand what she said so she asks again "Sorry?"

Lucy repeats more audible "Since Phantom Lord's Attack!"

Mirajane nods "So a few years now, huh?"

Lucy nods "yeah"

Mirajane whispers to Lucy "Why don't you go tell him how you feel then"

Lucy looks at her like she just asked if the sky was green and the grass was blue "you're kidding right? He's one of the most clueless guys around the only thing he loves more than food is fighting, I doubt he even knows I exist"

Glidarts says to Natsu "take my advice kid, tell her how you feel"

Natsu looks at Gildarts horrified "Are you insane! She loves looking pretty and Celestial Spirits we're friends but she probably doesn't know I exist if you know what I mean"

Canna sighs "boys I tell ya doesn't matter how they're raised or what type of magic they use, they're always the same, they're all idiots! If you don't tell her how you feel you'll never know how she feels!"

Mirajane says to Lucy in her usual sweet caring voice "But Lucy if you don't tell him how you feel how will you ever know how he feels?"

Both in their individual conversations stand up at the same time and Lucy say to Mirajane the same thing Natsu says to Gildarts and Canna "You're right I'm gonna go tell him/her how I feel"

Natsu and Lucy walk over to each other and shout speaking over each other "Can we talk I have something I need to tell you!" they both look at each other and smile

Up on the second floor balcony they are having trouble starting the conversation until finally Lucy says "Natsu?"

Natsu nods "yeah, Lucy"

Lucy sighs "This isn't easy for me to say, I've known you for a while so I care about you I have for a long time but you need to know something I have no idea if you feel the same way, I just know if I don't tell you I'll regret for the rest of my life"

Natsu doesn't say anything but he nods acknowledging the strength it's taking Lucy to confess to him. "Natsu the truth is, I've been in love with you since you saved me from Phantom Lord. You go all out for a girl like that and she's bound to fall for you"

Natsu smiles "that's a relief"

Lucy looks at Natsu confused "It is?"

Natsu nod "yeah, you see the truth is I have no idea when I fell for you but I first noticed a little after we reunited Fairy Tail and when I thought you were dead, I had nothing left to live for it felt like a hole had been ripped straight through my heart, I love you Lucy I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you."

Lucy smiles at Natsu and Natsu smiles at Lucy and they both kiss everyone watch smiles as Happy sitting on a table watches smiles and says "They like each other"

Everyone laughs when suddenly they feel intense magical pressure and two people walk in through the front door.

The first was a young girl about the same age as Natsu and Lucy in fact you'd think she was Lucy if not for the pink cherry blossom hair.

The second person to walk through the door was a guy a little taller than the girl he had dark black hair and looked just like Gajeel except shorter hair and no piercings but with the same eyes as Levy.

They also had Fairy Tail Guild Marks even though no one had seen them before.

Gildarts walked up to them and says "I'm sorry but you know it's illegal to wear a guild mark without being affiliated with them."

The girl embraces Gildarts being overly familiar with him "Uncle Gildarts! I'm so happy to see you again!"

The boy just groans and says while grabbing the girl off "You know we went back in time to before we were even born so there's no way they'd remember us right Nashi?!"

Nashi thinks then giggles "Oh, right sorry Gale!"

Gildarts looks questioningly at them "Who are you!?" He booms at them making everyone listen even more intently

Nashi smiles "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Nashi, Nashi Dragneel"

Gildarts raises an eyebrow "Who are your parents?"

Nashi sighs finding it weird he hasn't figured it out already "seriously?!" she sighs "fine, my parents are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia I think I'm born in the next three to two years"

The entire guild laughs Gale steps forward and says "I'm Gale, Gale Redfox-McGarden my parents are Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden"

Natsu walks over and sniffs both of them Nashi trying to hold back her excitement "Hey the smell like a combination of me Lucy, Levy and Gajeel but also a little like the Eclipse" he says with a little confusion.

Nashi can't hold back she jumps at Natsu hugging him "Daddy! I'm sorry I know you don't know who I am but…" she starts crying into him "I've missed you so much!"

Lucy looks at them not knowing what to say so she just watches in amazement as her future daughter embraces her apparent future husband.

Gale looks shocked and scared "Crap! It's Nashi's Mum!"

Gale hides behind Gildarts as quickly as he can then he looks up to see Levy standing behind Gajeel who's sniffing him "yep he's not wrong so you came from the future huh?"

Gale looks at his Dad and looks away "Tsk, why should I tell you anything?"

Gajeel getting ticked off "Why you little…!"

Gajeel is shocked when he feels Gale hugging him "You Bastard!" Gale shouted "Why! Why weren't you there! You could have saved her or at least tried!"

Gajeel not sure what to do "Then…" Levy holds Gale' hand "So you're my future son are you?" she touches her tummy and looks at Gale "I can't wait to meet you."

The guild suddenly grew quiet a group of kids claiming to be the future children of their Dragon Slayers but why would they be here and what could drive them to such extremes.


	2. Chapter 546: The Tragic Future

**Fairy Tail 546: The Tragic Future**

 **XXX The Fairy Tail Guild Hall XXX**

Nashi let go off Natsu leaving him thoroughly confused as soon as she saw Lucy she started crying she couldn't stop herself from hugging her mother "Mum!" falling into her crying uncontrollably

Natsu walked over to her Lucy couldn't help but believe this girl she felt the same feeling a mother gets when she sees her children hurt Natsu had the feeling that every father got when he sees his daughter crying.

Gale had been embraced by his own family.

Natsu asked Nashi "Why are you here what made you come to the past?"

Nashi wiped her eyes "Right, it's the God of death after Uncle Zeref was freed from the curse the God of Death was furious he invaded the earth killing humans, wizards and animals alike not even Zeref sacrificing himself up to the God stopped him, I watched as, my brother, my boyfriend and everyone I ever cared about died in front of me."

Gale nods "my mum was always risking her life, until one of the Ankhseram's minions claimed her life. Dad he… he got so angry he got reckless and was killed too. Natsu and Lucy took care of me after that, they decided we needed to come back and prepare for the invasion, and so we have"

Nashi shows Lucy all 12 Golden Zodiac Keys Lucy touches them and senses the energy coming from them "You, truly are my daughter." She said with tears streaming down her face.

Natsu punches his fist into a wall "Why! Why is it always us!?" everyone looks at Natsu "First killed me and my parents leaving Zeref all alone, then cursed Zeref for trying to bring his family back, now that he's finally free from Ankhseram he's going to kill everyone and everything! It's just not fair!"

Zeref is being led down the stairs having heard everything "you're right, but now we know he's coming so we can train, get stronger and be ready for him"

Everyone looks at Zeref some uneasy others relieved he's on their side this time and Natsu happy "Zeref your up!"

Nashi looks at him curious "Uncle… Zeref?" Natsu looks at Nashi you mean you've never met him?"

Nashi shakes her head "like I said he tried to sacrifice himself to Ankhseram thinking it would be enough to satisfy him… he was wrong it only made him hunger for death even more" suddenly Nashi collapses in Lucy's arms

Gale rushes over to her and sighs "I swear if it wasn't for me you'd never eat! Here." He clicks his fingers and a solid script magic of fire appears Nashi eats it and burps shaking the entire guild

Lucy laughs, "she certainly got your appetite Natsu"

Natsu laughs and nods "yeah, wait does that mean you know Dragon Slayer magic too?" Nashi nods "yeah you and mum taught us both your magic and she gave us all four of the golden gates each."

Lucy looks sad "What about Yukino?" Nashi smiles "She gave her keys to you for a baby shower present.

Lucy smiles "I see, that's a relief"

Gale clicks his fingers again and metal lands on the ground and he starts eating "this taste like garbage but whatever. Metal is metal as they say"

Gajeel laughs and passes him some top quality metal "here take some of this"

Gale looks cautiously at it then takes a bite and it sends shivers of deliciousness down his spine "Mmm! This tastes just like Mum's metal!" he looks up "Wait a minute, did you make this Mum?"

Levy nods "now since you don't have a place to go, you'll be staying with me and Gajeel"

Gale looks at Gajeel expecting him to protest but he just sighs "Alright, guess there's no helping it"

Lucy smiles and cups Nashi's cheeks "you'll be staying with me too"

Nashi smiles then looks at Natsu "What about Dad?"

Lucy sighs "he spends most nights at my place anyway." An image of Her, Nashi, Natsu, & Happy all trying to sleep in the same house together pops into her head.

Lucy sighs and states "I'm gonna need a bigger house"

Gildarts gathers Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, Gajeel, Levy, and Gale into a group hug "This maybe depressing seeing as we now know a larger enemy is on it's way, even worse than Zeref or Acnologia but we have two new members in the Guild!"

Nashi sees Gray and Juvia smiling smugly she averts her eyes quickly making Gray and Juvia very curious.

 **XXX A Few Days Later XXX**

Natsu had completely destroyed his house and with a little help from everyone he and Gajeel had rebuilt it larger than ever.

Gajeel had made another house just as large on the other side of the River for his family,

Nashi smiles widely "Wow I can't believe it! It's so small!"

Natsu, and Gajeel look at her confused "What are you talking about!?" Natsu asks

Nashi smiles "last time I saw this house it was 10x bigger same with Gajeel's"

Gale laughs "yeah it's almost like we're watching the start of our lives isn't it?"

Nashi nods "yeah! It sure is…" she frowns fiddling with her engagement ring Lucy realises what it is and is shocked "Your getting married to who!?"

Nashi wipes tears out of her eyes "It doesn't matter anymore, I don't know why I still have this thing he's never coming back I just…"

Lucy realises what must have happened to him "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't think!" she embraces her future daughter "It's okay sweetie we're going to change the future and he's going to be okay!"

Gale sighs "It's not that simple"

Lucy looks up in confusion "What do you mean?"

Gale even if we manage to save this timeline ours will still be nearly completely destroyed it's like every time you choose to go left there's an alternate reality where you chose to go right and another one where you went forward and back and so on and so forth"

Lucy realising what he means "So wait coming back here did nothing to save your future?"

Nashi nods "My, beautiful, stupid fiancé is never coming back!"

Natsu frowns "maybe talking about it will make you feel better?"

Nashi nods "maybe but it'll make you go ballistic I mean you nearly went on a demon rampage when you found out who I was dating."

Lucy waves it off as an over exaggeration "Oh, it can't be that bad."

They look up to see Gray walking towards them "Wow, you guys really went all out rebuilding Natsu's house huh? Well I guess it's Natsu and Lucy's House now. Either way if I didn't know any better I'd say it was another guild." He laughs

Nashi avoids looking at Gray annoying him "Okay did I do something to you in the future that makes you hate me or something?!"

Nashi looks surprised "Hate you, no of course not it's just…" she shakes her head "I can't…"

Gale lets out an annoyed sigh "Princess you need to stop beating yourself up over what happened! Storm chose to save you it's not your fault!"

Nashi looks angry at him "It is my fault! If he'd never fallen in love with me if I'd never let myself fall for him he wouldn't have…! You don't understand!"

Gale gets angry too "I don't understand!? I don't understand!? Rosemary died in my arms carrying my child and you think I don't understand!? I love her and I always will but if I keep blaming myself for it she'll never forgive me!"

Nashi turns from him in a huff Natsu looks back and forth thoroughly confused "uhh… Who's Storm and Rosemary?"

Nashi realising she said everything around Natsu and everyone "Ohh… Rosemary was Gale's wife."

Gale nods "and Storm was her Fiancé. Rosemary was Erza and Jellal's daughter"

Lucy smiles "I so knew it was going to happen, but who was Storm?"

Nashi shakes her head fiercely Gale nods his head "sorry princess but they need to know the whole story. My parents helped me get through it so maybe yours can help you too."

Nashi gets a fierce look in her eyes "Don't you dare Gale Redfox!"

Gale looks at Gray then to Natsu and Lucy and says "Storm Fullbuster was Gray, and Juvia's son they also had a twin son and daughter called Rin and Sylvia Mirajane and Laxus had a Daughter called Nova and Jellal and Erza had a son called Reiki and a Daughter called Rosemary"

Lucy smiles "We certainly had a big family"

Gale nods "yeah we did and it was great over the years we trained and honed our magical power joined Fairy Tail Storm even became an S-Class before Nashi and because of a bet they made she kissed him and that's how they fell in love but in 20 Years from now when we're all 12-18 Ankhseram's forces invade killing millions it only took three days for Ankhseram to destroy every magic guild in the world and only a year to take over it completely…"

Lucy interrupts him "hang on I thought you said that Ankhseram invaded in a year or so?"

Gale nods "right and Zeref sacrificing spared everyone for those extra years we thought it was over we weren't happy what it took but thought it was over but it wasn't. After the year we had gathered enough forces to strike back or so we thought and it was massacre Storm's little brother and sister were killed instantly but at least they were together Rosemary was underground trying to stay safe but she was anything but by the time we retreated it was too late she had been killed, killing our child too. Then there was me, I had gotten so angry I didn't care weather I died or not, note this was after my mum and dad had died too so now I had no one. I challenged Ankhseram to a fight one on one but he cheated not that he needed to but Nashi and Storm stepped in saving my ass but then one of his minions was about to kill Nashi…"

Nashi crying in a corner Gale sighs sadly "and Storm used his body as a shield telling her…"

Nashi speaks up "telling me that he loved me and even though it was never official he always felt like I was a wife to him and that he hoped I felt he was a husband. I didn't really care if it was official or not it's just a piece of paper and all"

Natsu looks sad "so in three years if Zeref doesn't sacrifice himself the entire world could end sooner than it did in your time"

Nashi shrugs "Time travel isn't an exact science and things change when people travel through time I mean this conversation never happened in our time because we didn't come back to warn you in our time"

Everyone nods and Gray hugs Nashi and looks at her before saying "Don't blame yourself I may not have met my son yet but I can tell that he loved you and I know that when I thought I lost Juvia I couldn't think straight I tried to kill Natsu but he ended up nearly killing me."

Natsu coughs a little embarrassed "Well to be fair I had thought I'd just seen Lucy die and was full of anger rage and E.N.D was activating inside of me."

They both nod Gale nods "yeah you sure are scary when you transform."

Natsu looks confused "Wait you've seen me transform?"

Gale nods "yeah it's how you died you transformed to fight Ankhseram and he killed you, not to mention all those times when me and Nashi and Storm were younger whenever a kid would pick on Nashi you'd transform scaring the heck out of them, we found it quite funny knowing you'd never actually kill them."

Lucy realising what this means "Wait you mean he gains control over E.N.D?"

Zeref walks out of the house "Of course now that I am no longer cursed his programming will have been deleted and he's in full control whenever he transforms or at least that's what I'd like to think but it will still be a little tricky transforming back and forth"

Natsu smiles "alright guys, we know a stronger enemy than Acnologia is on the way we know none of us have the power to defeat this enemy as we are now, so what are we going to do?"

Everyone smiles "Train like never before!"

Natsu smiles and nods "Damn straight. But for now I'm hungry let's have some lunch everyone nods and starts heading towards Town

They have a new goal in sight but will three years be enough time to get ready for Ankhseram and how many of them will survive and what will happen to Natsu and Lucy with a new enemy forcing them to put a hold on their relationship.


End file.
